


Say Something

by B_eden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Panic, Songfic, Stridercest - Freeform, caring bro, cross-dressing, threat of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_eden/pseuds/B_eden
Summary: Dave sends Bro a link to a song that sounds a lot like it’s a suicide note. Bro only then realizes just how still and quiet the house is. What does he find when he desperately bursts into Dave’s room?





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another cross-dressing Dave inspired fic in the future. Follow me to stay updated.
> 
> If you wanna know more about me as a writer and a person, (plz follow I get so lonely and insecure) you can follow my:
> 
> Blog: https://caspercrowblog.wordpress.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CrowCasper  
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/writercaspercrow

Bro took off his sunglasses so he could better see when he walked into a dark, quiet apartment. It was eerily still. He only spared a sideways glance at Dave’s closed door on his way to his own bedroom. There was no light under the door. He didn’t think much of this as he stretched, closed his door behind him, and sank down into his desk chair with a yawn.

 

 

He answered a few emails and then started zoning out on social media. He noticed a familiar alert signaling that he had a private message. He frowned curiously when he clicked on it to find it was a link from Dave; a music video with lyrics.

 

 

Dave rarely ever approached him. They didn’t speak much. The kid was too nervous with trying to be badass around him to actually let go and try to communicate something. Bro had been meaning to try and work on that, but he kept inevitably putting off self-reflection.

 

 

His headphones were already in place as he sat back in his seat and hit play on A Great Big World’s “Say Something”. He was sure he’d heard the song somewhere or another before, but he hadn’t really paid much attention to the lyrics.

 

 

“ ** _Say something, I’m giving up on you. I’ll be the one if you want me to. Anywhere I would have followed you_** _._ ”

 

 

Holy shit that’s a deep jab coming from a kid. Nah. He surely didn’t mean this as an insult to Bro personally. Bro tilted his head as he tried to connect the relevant meaning between he and Dave and this song.

 

 

“ ** _And I’m feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all_.**”

 

 

_Jesus, kid. Throwing your heart out there much?_

 

 

“ ** _And I will stumble and fall. I’m still learning to love. Just starting to crawl. Say something, I’m giving up on you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you. Anywhere I would’ve followed you_** _._ ”

 

 

_Say something about what? This is a love song. It is a love song, isn’t it? It really kind of seems like a love song_. Bro scratched his head. He was missing something, and it had to be a simple explanation. All he needed to do was put himself into the mind of an angsty teenager, right?

 

 

_HOLY SHIT! OH FUCK NO FUCK IT’S A SUICIDE NOTE!_

 

 

Bro’s knees hit the desk as he stood without thinking. His chair flew black and the headphones were ripped from his ears as he dove towards his door. The doorknob slammed against the wall hard enough to break through the drywall, and Bro’s shoulder knocked hard against the side of the hallway as he stumbled over his own feet.

 

 

_Shit, oh, shit!_

 

 

Bro had finally fucked up more than he could make up for. Dave had either ran away or he was lying there cold and lifeless waiting for Bro to find him. He pushed off the wall and fell through the bathroom doorway. He squinted against the dim nightlight and tore back the shower curtain. Dave wasn’t there, and Bro was already back into the hallway as soon as he confirmed it.

 

 

_Please, god, please no!_

 

 

His heart was threatening to thrum right out of his chest as he shoved his weight against Dave’s door, breaking it from the hinges and throwing it open wide.

 

 

His eyes adjusted quickly to the blacklight. Dave was standing in the center of his bedroom frozen in his movements somewhere between his computer and his bed. His eyes were wide, and his jaw quivered as a soda bottle slipped out of his now-numb hands.

 

 

He was wearing a dress.

 

 

Bro didn’t take note of this fact. Instead he exhaled a short-lived sigh of relief as he confirmed Dave was in the apartment and he was alive enough to be standing up. He wasn’t quite convinced, however, that he’d saved him in time.

 

 

“Did you hurt yourself?” He didn’t mean for it to come out with a snap, but if Dave had taken something, he didn’t want to waste any time. “Dave! Pay attention!”

 

 

“H-hurt myself?”

 

 

“Answer me now!” He barked, and Dave flinched. “Did you take something to hurt yourself!”

 

 

“No!”

 

 

“Swear to me!” Bro didn’t quite trust the second chance he felt he was being given. “Dave, swear to me!” He ignored the way Dave took a couple small steps back as he went to him.

 

 

“I swear! I swear, holy shit, I swear!”

 

 

Bro grabbed his arms far too roughly and shook him. “Don’t you ever fucking scare me like that!” Bro didn’t realize his knees were giving out until he was tilting his head up to look at Dave.

 

 

“I d-didn’t mean to!” Dave seemed trapped in Bro’s exposed eyes, not looking away even as he winced with the burn of intensity he saw there. “What are you t-talking about?”

 

 

“That fucking song.” Bro panted as he dropped his forehead against Dave’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. “What the actual fuck, kid? Some kinda suicide song or something...”

 

 

“It...it was supposed to be hitting on you. I was...I was confessing, Bro, that I...that I want you. But if you don’t feel the same, I need to try to...to...move on or some shit. But it’s not like I haven’t tried. I just...” He swallowed heavily.

 

 

It didn’t sink in right away. Bro was still trying to process that someone had managed to bring him to his knees. “But you’re safe.” He stopped himself from repeating it. His hands clenched against Dave’s back as he pressed him close.

 

 

Dave’s voice was quiet. “Yeah, I guess, until you notice what I’m wearing and put together I’m not doing it ironically.”

 

 

Bro’s mind was slow to catch up. He was only then computing that his first instinct about the song being a love song directed at him had been accurate. He was trying unsuccessfully to file down through the lyrics in his memory, and that’s when Dave’s words about his clothes smacked him out of left field.

 

 

“Bro, say something-” Dave yipped when Bro suddenly and almost violently sat back on his heels, straightening his arms to hold him out for inspection.

 

 

“The fuck?” He sounded more confused than angry, so Dave was better able to claw for some composure.

 

 

“Yuhp.”

 

 

“You’re wearing a dress.”

 

 

“Word.”

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Wanna be your bitch all up in here.” It would’ve sounded much smoother if his teeth weren’t gently chattering as Bro’s eyes drank him in. “Daddy.”

 

 

Bro stared at him; unreadable. The seconds stretched by like hours. Bro’s fingers tightened and slackened against his arms, and it was the only sign of his inner turmoil before he finally spoke, simply and confident.

 

 

“Okay.”

 

 

Dave sucked in a breath. “Oh...okay?”

 

 

“Yeah. Let’s make this happen.” He yanked Dave forward and he collapsed down to straddle him.

 

 

Dave didn’t have time to check the moan that escaped him when Bro’s lips captured his. Bro’s arms encircled his waist in a vice-like grip as he held him in place to kiss him breathless.

 

 

Bro tasted like Doritos and Mountain Dew and smelled like some cheap masculine body spray, and holy shit it was all so obviously his brother touching him. Dave’s head was swimming. He could feel the rough fabric of Bro’s clothes against his bare thighs, but he didn’t realize he was rocking down against him until Bro hummed into his mouth in encouragement.

 

 

Dave’s hands shot down to the hem of his dress and he moved to pull it over his head. Bro stopped him.

 

 

“Leave it.”

 

 

Dave’s head fell back as Bro’s mouth worked up his throat. His heart did five back flips and a somersault as Bro let on that he liked the dress on him. “But I...hng...I might make a mess...on it...any second...oh, god. Oh, god, please don’t stop!”

 

 

“I run a puppet porn site, kid.” He vibrated against his neck, causing Dave to shiver with need. “I think I know how to get come stains out of fabric. If it don’t work I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

 

“Wait...you fuck the puppets in those videos? You’re, like, _in_ the videos? You’re a fucking porn star?” Holy shit why hadn’t Dave braved clicking on Bro’s website? He had typed it into the search bar hundreds of times and then hovered over the search option until he lost his nerve every time. “You’ve been right in the other room all this time doing...doing _things_. Oh, god. Things I’d wanna see...”

 

 

“Now I’m doing _things_ in here in your room.” Bro reminded. “Maybe you focus on that.”

 

 

Dave wanted to think of something witty to say, but then Bro unhooked his pants and he was lining that giant goddamn pornstar cock up with Dave’s and wrapping a gloved hand around the both of them.

 

 

“Fuck, you’re huge, Bro.” Dave gulped as Bro tugged at their lengths and sent Dave’s eyes rolling back. “Making me feel like I’m...like I’m...”

 

 

“Perfect.” Bro finished for him as he laid Dave back onto the floor and shoved his dress up to his neck. “You’re fucking perfect.” His burning hot mouth landed over Dave’s nipple and Dave arched up in surprise.

 

 

“Bro, oh shit, that feels fucking good-holy-” His hands flew to Bro’s head and his hat tumbled to the side as Dave tangled his fingers in his hair. He thought Bro would laugh at him for the geekish noises that started coming out of his mouth as he writhed and arched up against the feel of his tongue circling around him, but instead he growled low and hungry before nipping gently.

 

 

His hand was still working on them down below and Dave was sure he wasn’t going to last. He wanted to stretch this out; needed to keep feeling Bro’s loving attention. Bro only looked confused for a moment when Dave began to slide down away from his mouth, and then down...down...down...and he groaned at the warm air against his cock.

 

 

He braced so as not to thrust down as Dave’s tongue darted out to lick the tip experimentally. This was followed by the flat press of his tongue against the base before he slowly glided it up the entire length. Bro dipped his head to look at him, and even though it was hard to see him shadowed beneath him in the blacklight, he was hyper aware of his silhouette disappearing into Dave’s mouth as he opened wide to take him in.

 

 

“Fuuuck, kid...” Bro whipped his attention back to the corner of the bed as he struggled for control. Dave couldn’t fit very much of him down, but what he couldn’t engulf he used his hands to gently twist and pump as he hollowed his cheeks around the end.

 

 

Bro pushed his weight so that he landed on his back with his head and shoulders resting against the side of Dave’s bed. Dave rolled with him, immediately returning to his goal as he landed on his stomach between Bro’s legs. He shivered when he glanced up at the sound of Bro’s whispered curse and saw that his jaw was slack, and his eyes were heavy-lidded with the effort of pacing his lust.

 

 

Dave took one hand away to squeeze against his own length and Bro’s body slumped a little harder as he watched him touch himself while he sucked his cock. It wasn’t long before Dave was mewling against him and it was causing him to throb desperately against his tongue with the knowledge Dave was close to blowing his load while tasting him.

 

 

“Stop.” Bro half choked the command as he reached down to pull Dave up to face him. Their faces were inches apart and he worshiped the way Dave’s eyes rolled back when Bro’s leather-clad hand wrapped around them again as soon as he’d lined them up. “I want to watch your face when you come for me.”

 

 

Dave reddened furiously as he forced his lids open. His mouth was hanging open as he fought for air.

 

 

Bro could tell he was fighting his orgasm. “Come for me. I’m right there. I’ll let it go if you do.”

 

 

Dave groaned at the promise, and he began to unconsciously thrust into Bro’s hand. “Fffuck...Bro...gonna...” His short fingernails etched into Bro’s shoulders even through his shirt as his back straightened and his movements began to stutter. Bro’s eyes were boring into his soul, greedily drinking in every tiny quirk in his expression.

 

 

Dave was just about to lose it when his eyes were drawn to Bro’s mouth at the sound of a long, low growl of abandon. His eyes shot back up to Bro’s as they rolled back in his head. At the same time, he felt the massive length against his own start pulsing violently, shortly followed by a shower of hot, slick release pouring over his cock as Bro continued to stroke them both through it all. Dave called out as the sight of his brother lost in erotic bliss yanked him helplessly over the edge to follow him. Bro was still coating them in a warm, sticky mess when Dave followed him into completion.

 

 

Dave’s orgasm was harsh as he bucked against the older man. Tears streamed down his face with the combination of physical and emotional overload. He whined pitifully as he experienced his wet dreams coming to life. He was forced to pull air in through his nose when Bro firmly pulled him into a deep, sloppy kiss. The possessive exploration of his tongue left Dave to hold his mouth open wide and nudge his own tongue underneath Bro’s from time to time as he kept forgetting to participate in what was a clear domination of his mouth.

 

 

Bro didn’t hold back as he continued to claim Dave’s mouth. His arms wrapped around him and he pulled him close, too close, but he couldn’t stop himself. For only a few short moments he had thought he’d lost the kid, and he couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t handle the thought of not having him in the way he’d struggled against acting on for so long. Dave gasped for air when Bro pulled away to speak.

 

 

“Don’t you ever fucking leave me.” His plea was, of course, phrased as a command.

 

 

Dave nodded in agreement as his forehead dropped against Bro’s. “Kay. Oh...okay. Never.”

 

 

“I know I’m a bastard all the time, but don’t do it. Just deal with it.”

 

 

“Okay.” Dave was still breathless, exhaling heavily and gulping in the required oxygen to barely keep from passing out.

 

 

“Shower with me.” Another command and holy shit did Dave adore this needy version of Bro. He had yet to let go of him. His large hands were clenched in Dave’s dress where it had fallen to pool around his waist.

 

 

“Okay.” Dave knew Bro was used to Dave obeying his every command, except the one to stay out of his room when he was away. It was still heartwarming to feel the older man’s shoulders relax further with Dave’s every spoken consent. A huff of air was forced from Dave’s body when Bro tightened his arms in an almost threatening way. His hand clasped the back of Dave’s head as he pressed their bodies too close together. Dave only absently took note that Bro was probably rubbing spunk all in his hair. He couldn’t think to be mad about it while Bro was planting aggressive and accusing kisses against the side of his face while holding him in place as if Dave might try to escape it at any moment.

 

 

“Okay.” Dave wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to this time. “Okay, Bro. Anything.”

 

 

“Damn right.” Bro growled.

 

 

Dave was safe. Dave returned his feelings for him. Everything was going to be okay. Bro probably wasn’t going to let him out his sight for weeks, and Dave was perfectly okay with that.

 

 


End file.
